<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exile by batfam_or_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486104">The Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death'>batfam_or_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of Aragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to The Meeting.) Over a year has passed since Aragon has left the company of Thorin Oakenshield as they reached the gate of Erebor as she fought with her inner demons. Now, captured by orcs her only hope of rescue comes in the form of someone she never wanted to see again. Cross-posted on FF.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of Aragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689685</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Here's the sequel to my story The Meeting. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh great. Caught again. These stupid orcs were getting smarter. I was heading north on a recon mission for the elves, a simple mission. Get information and get out. Since it worked out so great, I am currently chained to a tree, the shackles digging into my wrists, blood dripping from my nose, thanks to an untimely beating. Still haven’t learned to keep my mouth shut, not that I ever will.<br/>A small orc encampment was about two leagues away from Erebor on the northern side of the mountain, a sight I haven’t seen in a year. It loomed out in the night, the torches from the guard towers blinking like stars. The orcs were surprisingly quiet, their fires low to the ground, and the squabbles at an absolute minimum. The only sounds were grunts of discomfort, metal grinding across steal as the weapons were sharpened.<br/>I used my gift, inherited from my elven mother, of above average sight to study my surroundings. A gentle drizzle fell from the sky, though not uncomfortable, it was not appreciated. The dark deepened as the night watches grew tired. Trying to release my bonds, I gave up with a sigh as the iron dug into my raw flesh. Knowing it was no use, I used my time to think about how far I had travelled since the last time I was near the great dwarven kingdom. </p><p>I had left with no warning about a year ago, abandoning the company soon after they reached their home. I found Midnight grazing in a small meadow, on the outskirts of Mirkwood. We made our way southwest, intending to go back over the mountains to Rivendell to assure them in person that I was okay. But life happens and I ended up finding a small village in the Gladden Fields. It had been ransacked by Easterling marauders; lowlifes that had been kicked out of their own society and delighted in ruining other people’s lives because they messed up their own.<br/>Leading their small number of warriors after the raiders, we barely managed to return with the three young girls they had kidnapped alive. Everyone had bruises and gashes, some small, some much more serious. I helped the old healer, more dead than alive, with all the wounded, ignoring my own injuries. Not that I knew I had any, adrenalin still kicked in. I mounted Midnight and left soon after.<br/>It was nigh on three hours when I finally knew something was wrong. I opened my eyes in surprise when I ended up on the ground. Somehow, I had blacked out and slipped out of my saddle. Midnight nickered worriedly when I sat up groaning. Reaching around to feel my shoulder blade, my fingers came back wet with a sticky dark liquid.<br/>Dragging my satchel off the saddle, I dug around in it for some bandages. Barely finding what I needed in my severe lack of medical resources, I wrapped my bleeding shoulder as well as I could. Now I had a more legitimate reason to hasten towards Rivendell.<br/>I was too far south to go back north and cross over the Misty Mountains on the eastern side. I was past Isengard by the time I realized it. Midnight had taken me away from the mountains, mostly because she could feel the change in the air. Dark clouds hung over the looming mountains, threatening heavy snowfall. Of course that was over the mountains not over the plains which I was on.<br/>It was raining in torrents now though. Growling at the weather and the cold, I shoved nausea down for the hundredth time. Midnight was drenched just as much as I was, but at least she wasn’t covered in mud from falling into the heavy substance. I had long since tied myself to the saddle to keep from falling to the ground again. My head drooped and my shoulders sagged, heat radiating off my body.<br/>Not even realizing that we had entered the forest around Rivendell, I was surprised when a tree branch slapped me in the face. Thinking it was an attacker, I sloppily tried to unsheathe my sword but only managed to untie myself and end up on the forest floor. Midnight stood guard as I slipped out of consciousness, shivering in the cold. </p><p> </p><p>I woke up in the healing ward of Lord Elrond, dazed and feeling nauseous. Thankfully, my Daeradar was moving towards me with a bucket. Emptying an empty stomach, I ended up dry heaving and coughing through shuddering breaths. I blacked out again, but that was probably good, I needed sleep to get rid of a raging fever. When I did come to, and I was coherent enough, my uncles were sitting in chairs, well… sleeping in them.<br/>I cleared my throat and forced a smile into suppression as the two elven warriors leapt from their seats and faced the door in matching fighting stances, their arms held out in front of them. Realizing the origin of the sound did not come from the door, the twins turned and faced the window, which happened to be past my bed.<br/>Upon noticing me awake, they both shouted for their father, who rushed in on the scene of his sons hugging me tightly. After issuing his own greeting, I sat quietly as the three elf lords rebuked me nonstop. When they had finished their rant, I humbly reminded them that I had no control over the fact that I got hurt, again. Apparently, they had word from Legolas about the spider incident.</p><p>I spent about a month in Rivendell, spending time with my elven family, before heading out on the road again. I couldn’t stay cooped up in Rivendell, not when I was reminded of my time here with the company. Their faces came up often in my thoughts, though I forced myself not to dwell on the past. I couldn’t go back, no matter how much I wanted to. When I was finally allowed to leave the elven house, I headed directly to Bree, mostly to check in with old Butterbur, letting him know I was still alive, and seeing if any merchants needed a scout. Here I was, back to my old job. I turned Midnight loose to roam the landscapes, knowing she would rather do that then traipse across the countryside.<br/>
Thankfully there was a boatload of caravans in need of help. Some as a cook, some as a scout. It kept me busy for months. I finished up a long trip, way too far into Easterling territory, when I decided to stop in a town on the far western edge of Rhûn. Hungry, tired and not really paying attention to my surroundings, I almost ran right into a dwarf, barely managing to back-step before hitting him.<br/>
Then I ended up falling on my rear when I saw who was standing in front of me. His bald head was a decent giveaway though. I quickly rolled out of view, hoping he hadn’t seen my movement when he turned around. Maybe he only turned around because of the noise, but I wasn’t staying and finding out.<br/>
As I scamper down a dark alley, I realized that Dwalin wouldn’t be in Rhûn alone. He must have one of the Durin’s with him. I couldn’t let them find me; they were probably furious about what happened almost a year ago when I left them. I quickly slid to a stop before stepping out into the street. Peering around the corners, I searched for any dwarves in between the men and soldiers. Not spotting any, I braved the streets again, crossing my fingers that I would make it out of the city without getting caught.<br/>
The gate was in sight, a merchant’s caravan just beginning to roll out. Then the shouts started behind me. I glanced in the direction of the noise making eye contact with the young prince of Erebor, but quickly turned back around and dashed towards the departing caravan. Ducking around persons and animals, I darted back out the backside and entered a crowd headed into the city again making sure the dwarves saw me. Then I quickly rerouted myself and caught up to the front of the caravan line and vaulted myself next to the leader.<br/>
“Do me a favor and hide me please?” I shoved a pouch of coins into the matching hand of a very surprised merchant. He nodded and shouldered the heavy canvas of the wagon open. Tumbling inside, I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dimmed light inside. The merchant’s family was seated inside; they had heard my conversation and their eyes showed some amount of fear. That was probably understandable.<br/>
“Um, hi.”<br/>
The older woman was understandable surprised; here was a stranger, dressed in foreign ware, and speaking her language. A little girl reciprocated my wave, her twin braids shaking when she turned to look at her mother. I conversed a slight mistruth to the mother which she thankfully bought. Something or other about my abusive partner trying to catch me. Never thought I would use that excuse. Thank you, Michael, you managed to make a reasonable lie.<br/>
Prince Michael was the next in line ruler of Harad, a kingdom south of Gondor. He had offered my parents a marriage alliance, which they thankfully forced out the door, literally. The dwarves thought I went back into the city so that would buy me enough time to get far away from them. When I looked back in the street at Kili, I knew the exact moment that he recognized me. His eyes grew wide and they were filled with such hope. That alone puzzled me, but I couldn’t think about that now. </p><p>Nightfall was upon us when I thanked the merchant and his family for their help. Telling them of my wish to depart from their caravan, wasn’t the best thing to say. The mother was emphatic upon the point that my pursuers could still be tracking me, her husband joining in her concerns. Seeing as their children were asleep, I confessed to them that I wasn’t really running from an abusive relationship, but a job gone sour.<br/>
I told them I was a scout and the people I had been working for, didn’t want to give me my full payment, and when I threatened to involve the authorities, they didn’t exactly like that. Even though that hadn’t happened with the dwarves, it had happened a couple months ago with a shady set of merchants. Thankfully they thought I was just a young stable boy with a mouth. I had learned never to trust merchants after that, but the ones I was with proved to be of the kindly sort. Thanking them for the help and hospitality, I left their company and began my journey to the Woodland halls. </p><p>The elves were glad to see me, Legolas especially. Upon hearing about a solo reconnaissance missions they could find no one to take up, I decided to put my name in for option. Legolas wasn’t so sure, but his father, King Thranduil, was more than okay with me taking the job. It had nothing to do with the all the pranks that randomly started happening when I arrived.<br/>
And that is how I got myself captured by orcs. They were quiet and I didn’t expect an attack. When they took me hostage, I could practically hear Legolas and my uncles groaning in exasperation. So there you have it, the story leading up to me being chained to a tree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime after my remembrance I fell asleep, a restless, dreamless sleep, but still, sleeping. I awoke to an annoying poking to the side of my face. It was a finger, not an orc’s. It was too small for that and not as slimy, though the callouses on the tips suggested the person was an archer. I groaned at the untimely situation I had gotten myself into again, but that also alerted whoever it was that I was awake. Great.<br/>Opening my eyes, I looked around for the person. I couldn’t see their face because of their hood, but a hand over my mouth suggested that they weren’t here to kill me. I hope. Dawn was approaching, the faint light aiding my rescuer. A clanging of the shackles falling off my hands and feet caused both my rescuer and I to freeze. Thankfully it hadn’t alerted the orcs that something was out of the ordinary. I tried to stand up, but because of being chained to a tree all day, the blood flow in my legs was nonexistent. <br/>Expecting to fall on my face, I was surprised when someone caught me before I hit the ground. The person must have been anticipating my fall. Unfortunately, the sound of a clattering sword nearby caused us both to flinch. <br/>“Dang it, Futark.” The voice above cursed at the noise. I recognized that voice. <br/>“Kili?” I questioned to the figure.<br/>A hand squeezing mine told me all I need to know, but of course we didn’t get far before the orcs determined the location of the noise. A fight broke out in the dim light, torches and fires brought to life so the orcs could see better. Steal clashing against other blades, arrows whizzing through the air, screams permeating every crevice; my ears shuddered at the onslaught of noise. <br/>A short sword was thrust into my hand by the prince of Erebor as he turned to cover our escape. Every impulse was screaming for me to run, but my feet stayed planted by Kili’s side. Our blades worked together to keep the orcs away as we retreated to the forest edge. Screeches of the orcs and screams from Kili’s warriors mixed together. A solider fell at my feet, an arrow buried in his sternum, blood already gushing from the wound. He would not live to see the day. <br/>I prayed that no more would fall, but as the fighting stopped, I realized nothing moved inside the camp. Kili and I stood in speechless sorrow as we looked over the carnage, orcs lying dead where they had fallen, not one dwarf standing on the field. I glanced at the prince, seeing his unshed tears for his countrymen. I bowed my head in silence, praying their sacrifice would not be in vain. <br/>I was broken out of my revere when Kili pulled me away from the battle. I followed his slow pace through the trees till we reached a beaten path, at least a league away from the dead. It was then that the prince of Erebor allowed his sorrow to surface. He fell to his knees, sobbing. I stood behind him, letting him grieve in silence. It wasn’t easy being a lone survivor. <br/>The sun had fully risen by the time Kili stood on shaky legs, sheathing his sword, as he turned towards me. I busied myself putting my own weapon away, sliding into a loop on my belt, I might need it later. But when I looked back at him, I stilled my hands; his eyes were red from crying, tear tracks running through the blood and dirt on his face. I took the opportunity to scan his body for injuries, none appearing now. A shuddering breath accompanying his broken voice drew my gaze back to his face.<br/>“We have to keep moving. There’s another encampment south of that one. They will soon find their dead.” He was trying so hard to be strong, do his duty of returning with his dreadful news. <br/>“Kili.” <br/>I couldn’t find any words of comfort for him. My own tears were unshed, buried far beneath the surface. Unconsciously I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close as I listened to the racing beat of his heart. I don’t know why I did it, but it felt natural. But when he returned the embrace, my whole body stiffened, then relaxed as I sensed no danger. Soon he let go, and I the same. Nodding to him, I moved along the path, heading toward the west. A hand stopped me.<br/>“Aragon.” His soft voice made me turn back around. <br/>“Yes.” <br/>“Where are you going?” he questioned. <br/>“West,” I answered. Why else would I go left?<br/>“Please come back with me, to Erebor. I know everyone will want to see you.” This surprised me. <br/>I knew that his finding of me at the orc encampment was nothing other than chance. Though I was thankful for the assistance, I didn’t expect his pleas. My face must have shown my surprise because Kili continued,<br/>“You left a year ago with no warning. No one knew what happened to you. It was like you disappeared from thin air. None of the gate sentries even noticed you leave. We sent search parties out looking for you, thinking you got kidnapped or something, but there wasn’t a trace of you. The closest we got was an innkeeper in Dale saying someone stayed at his tavern that matched your description, but he said it was a young lad that had left early that morning. <br/>“We traveled almost three miles outside of Dale but you are freaking hard to track. You leave absolutely no trail. Months passed before we heard any word about you. Some of our merchants said there was a young lad that far surpasses any trail guide leading caravans around. Dwalin, Fili, and I prepared to leave. Hoping that it was you, we headed to Rhûn, the next place you were thought to travel to. When we reached a town on the outskirts of the country, we looked everywhere for a sign of you, asking almost everyone if they had seen you. <br/>“The closest we came to locate you was through your last employer. He said you told him that you were going to look for more work in the market. But you were gone by the time Fili and I arrived. Then an hour later Dwalin said he had spotted you, but you got away. I left them in my haste to make it to the gate. There were so many people, I could barely make out anyone, but then I saw you. I had tripped over someone and they were cursing me to tomorrow and back when you happened to glance over your shoulder and looked right at me.<br/>“I was so excited because we had finally found you. But then that died because you left again. I tried chasing you but lost you when you went back in the city. Dwalin told us it was time to go home, you obviously didn’t want to be found. He had two very angry dwarves to ride home with after he practically dragged us out of the city. <br/>“Fili returned to his duties upon reaching Erebor while I ransacked every merchant’s report, looking for clues as to where you would go next. I couldn’t figure anything out, so I took up leading the scouting parties, thinking maybe I could forget you, but nothing worked. I didn’t even know you were in the orc encampment until last night. I wasn’t leaving to report back to Thorin without you, not with how bad you looked. <br/>“And I am still not returning to Thorin without you. You’d have to drag me kicking and screaming away.” <br/>As Kili finished his narrative, I studied his face. He wasn’t mad at me. The dwarves had been worried for my well-being. I was so foolish as to think all that time ago that I didn’t matter to them. It was obvious that they did. Slowly, I nodded. Then again, this time with more resolve. Kili’s face lit up with a huge grin as he gave me a bear hug, thanking me repeatedly. <br/>Finally, we started along the path towards Erebor. The sun decided to be random and shower us with rays of heat, sweat soaking through our over jackets. I soon shed mine, tying the sleeves around my waist so I could still access the short sword if need be, and it was a good thing too, because it wasn’t even an hour later we were attacked by a small band of orcs, no more than a scouting party. We didn’t hear them until they were already upon us.<br/>We were outnumbered even with the small number of orcs there were. I barely was able to dodge three fatal strikes, but a fourth one managed to graze my forehead, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. I winced at the stinging, though it wasn’t bad, more uncomfortable. It also left an angry orc who slashed his sword at me again, only to be thwarted by Kili’s blade. I nodded my thanks, knowing he couldn’t see me, but I didn’t want to distract him with a verbal thanks. <br/>Another dead, and two more forcing their way towards us out of the trees. Kili cried out in pain and I risked a glance at him; he had decapitated the offending orc, but his injury remained. My split-second distraction was all my opponent needed to have. The beast rammed into me, shoving me roughly into a tree. A sharp pain in my back made me momentarily lose focus on the world. Head spinning from the impact, I blinked fast, trying to bring the world back into focus. <br/>And just in time too, for the orc was back with an onslaught of blows. Pushing all pain from my mind, I blocked the blows, some coming too close to my face before I was able to deflect them. Seeing a small opening, I took it and ran my short blade into the orcs chest, through the weak point in his armor. He went down and the noise in the clearing ceased. Kili had dropped his own opponent at the same time I did. <br/>Ensuring the filth were dead, I allowed myself to breathe properly. I scanned the prince for injuries, though only his leg seemed to be hurt. I stepped over the corpses on the ground towards him. His face was tense, his shuddering breaths told me enough about how bad it was. I grabbed my jacket and made quick work of tearing into strips. <br/>“What are you doing?” His words puzzled me, wasn’t it obvious? <br/>“You’re hurt; we don’t have other bandages.” <br/>“What if it gets cold? You don’t have another.” <br/>“Kili, I am literally a containment for fire, I think I’ll be fine.” I gave him a wry smirk as I began to wrap his leg. <br/>“Well, I guess there is that fact.” <br/>I don’t think he meant for me to hear him mumbling under his breath, but I chuckled at his words. There were very few who knew about my lovely “gifts” and he happened to be one of the few, thanks to a freak incident in Dol Goldur. I honestly didn’t know whether he had seen what had happened in the cell. He had been pretty gone at the time due to other injuries. <br/>Double-checking the bandages, I helped him to stand from his semi-kneeling position against a tree, keeping a hand on his shoulder when he faltered. <br/>“You think you can walk?” <br/>He hesitated before responding. “Yeah, I’m good. Are you?” <br/>With my simple nod he continued, “We need to get away from this place.” <br/>I nodded again but didn’t let go of him. Slinging his left arm over my shoulder I helped him walk, letting him set the pace. I couldn’t ignore his wincing and the pained breaths, but he needed actual healers attention and I couldn’t give it to him out here. I could only hope we could get home before something else went wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How would I ever explain this mess to Thorin? It was a simple scouting mission for Kili, how could it get so bad? Kili was feverish, injured and unconscious. I was barely able to carry him over my shoulder across the rocky ground trying to get back to Erebor. The rest of our party were dead, an orc ambush, we alone were lucky enough to survive. My head was pounding, dried blood caked to the side of my face from a gash that was probably infected. <br/>My heart dropped when my feet slipped on the pebbles leading into a valley. I had to shift my weight to avoid dropping the price to the ground. His groan when I jostled his injured leg was the only response to our predicament. With a low growl, I began my trek down the hill again. The sun’s burning rays beginning to disappear the lower we went, but still sweat persisted in rolling down my face and neck, most of the heat seeping in through Kili’s too warm body. <br/>An hour later I stumbled to the ground, Kili falling off next to me. I winced at the explosion in my head, and the dryness in my throat. Kili’s glazed eyes opened as he struggled to wake his mind, pain laced across his features. “Arag’n? ‘Right?” I nodded, not trusting my parched mouth to form words. Even though he was confused, he still managed to be concerned for my well-being. <br/>His conscious state didn’t last long and though it was dangerous, I was relieved that his pain was lessened because of it. With my whole body shaking, and a wave of nausea washing through me, I forced myself to swallow, struggling to rise and bring the prince with me. I had to get him home. It was my only conscious thought. <br/>Another hour of walking and my trembling body gave out. Kili rolled off my shoulder, his face landing on the side in the dirt. Slumping forward, I rested my head against the cool rocks, the sun had started its decent in sky. I knew we weren’t far from the main road, but I could go no farther. Kili groaned, rolled to the side and remained still. Aside from some incoherent mumbling, and the sweat pouring from his face, he looked dead. I tried to crawl toward him but couldn’t summon the strength to rise. My whole body ached, head pounding and my back throbbing. Shoving down nausea, I let the slipping blackness overtake me. </p><p>A shudder forced me to wake. It was cold and dark; a gentle snowfall had begun. In the dark I fumbled around, looking for the prince, my hands finding his arm, heat and cold both radiating off his jacket. I didn’t want to, but I knew we had to get out of this cold. Struggling to rise, I dragged him along the ground, trying to pick him up wasn’t going to work. Just pulling him caused pain to radiate in my body.<br/>A dip in the ground made me trip. With a startled yelp I made a surprising amount of contact with the ground, an unknown injury coming into blatant focus. I blinked back a haze that covered my eyes. I couldn’t let pain overtake me now, I had to get Kili back to Erebor. But my human body is frailer than I would care to admit, the last bit of strength I had depleted. I sunk to the ground and did not rise. <br/>Faint whispers crept near to me, but I had not the heart to investigate. I only wanted to sleep, though some far recess of my mind vainly tried to awaken me. I felt like I was floating, almost as if I fell asleep in the clouds. What fun that would be. The dark called out to me again, beckoning me into a nameless shadowy place that allowed my weary body to rest. My last fleeing thought was of Kili and how he would probably join me soon… </p><p> </p><p>I’m not quite sure when I regained consciousness again. It wasn’t until long after Kili and I were found by Thorin and his group of warriors. Many search parties were sent out looking for him as he failed to return upon his agreed time. The others feared something dreadful had happened and took to searching for their missing person. They had come upon the deceased scouting party, along with the orcs we managed to slay. When they couldn’t find any bodies among the carcasses, they had hope someone survived. <br/>Upon finding our tracks leading away from the battle and headed towards Erebor, Thorin searched ever more diligently. Especially so when traces of our blood came into view. Knowing we were injured and that the snowfall that was held back over the mountain would fall soon, they quickened their pace to find us. <br/>Surprised at how far we had traveled, but anxious as only one set of footprints continued along the way, the king of Erebor found his nephew first at the crossroads I managed to find or rather I found in my half-delirious state. He hurriedly sent Kili on ahead with part of the search party. It didn’t take them long to find my own feverish and bruised body lying in a ditch, snowfall neatly covering me up. <br/>Faring worse than the prince, they were surprised I even made it back to Erebor alive. Thorin truly believed he would have to send word to the elves that I had passed, if only because they didn’t know who my family is. The healers were quite anxious about our conditions, both reasons being because we didn’t awaken, even after we were warm, and our wounds were cared for. I have yet to find out how much time passed in my unconscious state. <br/>Kili sustained a throbbing headache and the inability to walk when he finally woke. But an infection had started to fester in my wounds, causing my healing to be almost nonexistent. Lady Dis, Fili and Kili’s mother, and Oin became so worried for me they sent for elvish healers, merely because nothing they did seemed to be working. A fever had claimed my body as its home, which also caused the gash on my back to swell with infection, my body not having the strength to fight whatever was coursing through my blood. </p><p>When Prince Legolas of Mirkwood arrived with a troop of healers in his wake, he cried. Then he began ordering his healers in elvish, practically begging them to save my life. Somewhere in my hazy thoughts, I remember details like these. How he would hold my hand, going on in Sindarin about the recklessness of my father and how he so wished I hadn’t followed in his footsteps. <br/>He was at my bedside when I did finally wake. I felt like I was floating again, probably because of the pain remedies I could see laying at the foot of the bed. Legolas had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. His head resting on top of the covers, which served as a nice pillow. Not wishing to wake him, he probably just fell asleep, I once again realized how weak I was and how exhausting it was to notice a few details, and I fell into the dream world once again. <br/>When I woke again, it was not Legolas but Thorin, who graced my bedside chair. The dwarf king seemed to be so deeply in thought that I hated to disturb him, but my parched throat had decided to bring itself to attention. I only managed a raspy whisper, but it did the job of alerting the king to my conscious state. I thought I was going to go deaf with his cry of alarm, but that soon faded into calls of joy to others who must have been lingering nearby. <br/>I really did try to stay awake and assure them all that the fuss was for nothing, but my eyelids were heavy. It took all my willpower to force them open again and again. Soon Lady Dis forced the mother-henning dwarves out of the room, and gently telling me to get to some sleep. She did have years of practice when it came to that, saying I could finish my “I’m fine” speech after I’ve had some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once I finally felt rested, though I knew better than to leave the bed, the Lady Dis would have my head. Only servants entered the room all day, though it was nice not to be expected to talk to anyone, it also gave me way too much time in my head. I was finally inside the mountain and I hadn’t even seen past the entrance. The room I was in is nice, but I can feel this shudder overhanging everything. It might not seem like anything was wrong, at least from the outside, but something was up. <br/>Three days went by and I had no contact with anyone save Oin and the Lady Dis. They had both said I was healing well, and that I would be released in a few days. But I was going stir crazy. I needed out, to feel the sun on my face and the breeze in my hair. When a rotation of guards went past, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet barely gracing the floor. Tentatively, I tested the strength of my legs after being in bed for so long and was surprised when I didn’t fall on my face. <br/>Checking what I was wearing, I nodded. A pair of brown leggings and a long tunic. My hair was down, and quite possibly the cleanest it’s been in a while. Maybe I could pass as a young dwarrowdwarf? Doubt it. Better to just not meet anyone. <br/>Walking up to the open door, I peeked through. My gut says I go right. The guards went left so, safe bet. The stone floor was cold beneath my bare feet, but not like angry cold, more like a refreshing cold. Torches lit the hall and patches of sunlight emerged from alcoves. I think I remember Balin saying something about reflector mirrors or something. I passed a few servants, but I grew up in a palace, if you look like you know what you’re doing, other people will believe you. I hope.<br/>So far so good. I made it to another intersection and went right again, then a left farther down that hallway. Interchanging the turns lead me to an open chamber. A huge open chamber, I mean like massive. There were tapestries as tall as castle walls hanging from hewn pillars of stone. Dwarves milled about, each set on a task, some carrying bedding, others food. Some important documents, others had weapons. <br/>At the end of the chamber was the front gate and the ramparts. The outside world. I jogged to the enormous stone steps, following a maid with a basket up them. The soldiers paid her no heed, and I pretended to be with her and evaded questions. Working my way to a secluded section of the walkway, I felt fresh air for the first time in days. The sun was shining, flags rippling in the breeze, and I was free. Closing my eyes, I let the earth around me refresh my spirit. </p><p>That is, until a guard noticed me, and I panicked. It was one of the guards who passed my room earlier. Muttering a curse, I ran down the stairs and enter the crowd going in and out of the gate. Grabbing a shawl from a woman’s basket, I covered my hair and blended into the masses. Thankfully Dale wasn’t that far away, and there were quite a few people headed to and from the city before the mountain. Ditching the headscarf once I was far enough away, I was reminded of a situation that was much like one a year earlier. Though it was a lot easier to sneak into Dale during the day. Especially dressed as a girl. <br/>The city was beautiful, even more so during the day. Granted I saw it in the early morning light, but nothing could beat full day. The flowers and little patches of grass reminded me of a fairytale. One could dream right. <br/>“You know, most people would at least say goodbye to their friends before leaving.” A voice said from behind me.<br/>I jumped, thoroughly startled. There stood Thorin, chuckling. Just casually, in the middle of Dale. <br/>“What the heck Thorin?” “Ooh, is that any language to speak?” <br/>“You scared the blazes out of me! What are you doing?” <br/>“I could ask you the same thing, Aragon.” He snarked back. <br/>“I. I. I’m just… I panicked.” There is was. My great ability to talk my way out of something. <br/>“Oh? About what?” he asked, looking confused. <br/>“I was bored and wanted to see the sun and feel the breeze so I memorized the guard rotation so I could sneak out and then a guard noticed me on the ramparts and I panicked and ran into the crowd and then got scared to death by you.” <br/>Thorin just stared. For the longest time. I’m starting to get worried about him. He’s still just staring. “Uh, Thorin?” <br/>He cleared his throat. “You,” he started, “You. Hmmh. Tch... you memorized the guard rotation to sneak out when you could’ve just asked to go outside?” <br/>“I promise I won’t ever do it again, wait, what?” My brain just now processing what he said. “I could have?” <br/>He shook his head in disbelief. “Aragon, you’re not our prisoner. You’re on bedrest because you almost died. Although, I will admit, it took you longer than I thought it would.”<br/>“Hmm?” now I was the one confused.<br/>“We all expected you to try and leave earlier. The guards notified us as soon as you were missing. Though I will say, you deftly managed to avoid being seen until you were on the ramparts. It impressed my senior officers. But surely you wouldn’t leave again without saying goodbye?” <br/>Shame flitted through my entire body. With downcast eyes, I waited for Thorin to take me back to Erebor. It felt like eternity, though it was only a few moments. The silence was killing me so, risking a glance at the king of the mountain, I was surprised by the gentle smile that graced his face. <br/>“I, I don’t understand?” I was at a loss for words. <br/>“If you want to leave, we won’t stop you Aragon. But we don’t want you too.” I started. They didn’t want me to leave. But I abandoned them? <br/>“But I just left with no warning, and now you are willing to open your doors and let me back in?” <br/>“It’s true that you left, and we were all puzzled by that fact. You seemed so excited to see Erebor. But when we turned around, you were gone. Now I’m not asking for a retelling, Kili already briefed me on why you left, but the company would love to talk to you again. If you would be okay with that?” He left the decision up to me.</p><p>Did I want to go back, or did I want to continue to run away from my problems? Were friends worth the risk? They seemed to think I was. Not sure why though, I wasn’t worth it. Or was that just the doubts in my head? I couldn’t tell, Echo really screwed my head up. Though the battle was an internal one, Thorin could see the struggle of it. And quite honestly, that was what turned the tide. This was what Echo wanted, for me to distance myself from all of those who cared about me. To run away from those who could truly help me. <br/>After what felt like forever, I decided. “I’ll stay. I owe at least a real explanation to the company. They didn’t deserve what I did. It’s not your fault that I’m a broken, messed up person.” <br/>And that was it. Thorin bowed his head and offered me his arm. Taking it, I stuffed my insecurities in the dungeon of my mind and threw the key away. Echo would not win this battle. He was the reason I left in the first place and I was not losing what I had again. Thorin led me back out the gate of Dale towards a waiting entourage. How did I freaking miss that? They had been there a while it seemed like. The ponies were sweating, and for the first time I realized how warm it was outside of the mountain.<br/>Thorin led me to a spare pony, thankfully it wasn’t saddled. The stirrups would have been uncomfortable without my boots on. It was a quiet ride back to Erebor, it was kinda nice, not to be expected to explain further my reasonings for wanting to leave. I mean it's not like this is the first time it's happened; I do tend to panic as much as I would reason that I’m a responsible levelheaded person. Still had a moment of dread when we got near to the gates. Apparently, I’m not over my fear of something going wrong.<br/>We dismounted inside the gate and the ponies were led back to the stable, the guards back to their stations, and Thorin and I walked together to his office. The lady Dis was inside as were Balin and Dwalin. I can feel the heat creeping into my face, this is so embarrassing. Why, oh why is my first response to anything to run? Thank you for ruining a perfectly fine half human being Echo. Now she has anxiety. Anyway, Dis was nice enough not to mention the skirmish that had happened, just came and gave me a hug like my mom used to. And if my eyes teared up it was because of the dust. <br/>The four of us had a lovely conversation, well mostly me talking about why left in the first place a year ago and why I ran away today, and why I thought that they would send me packing. Even though I literally have no evidence to that happening, old habits are hard to kill and unfortunately mine are ingrained deep inside my very being. I guess you could say it's a defense mechanism. After I relayed my tale, the three previous members of the company assured me that they wouldn't have sent me packing a year ago and that they're not going to now, and that I was welcome to stay as long as I needed to,  and for as long as I would like. <br/>I can honestly say I was relieved and that I would do anything to make it up to them for worrying them and for leaving with no explanation. I told him as much and Thorin offered me a position of advisor, almost immediately like he had been thinking about it. Since our conversation took a while, it was already dinner time. So the four of us headed to the Great Hall where the other members of the company were seated and eating. Thorin took me to the right of his seat, the seat of a guest, or a member he wishes to honor, might have forgotten that etiquette lesson. <br/>When I was finally seated, the dwarves around me heaped a plate with food for me, and for once I was happy, over this last long year I had forgotten how much these people meant to me and how far I was willing to go for them. I mean I met them in Bree, where I fed and watered their horses in then they offered me a position to go with them and be their scout as they returned to their homeland. If they were willing to trust a stranger that long ago and after everything we went through together, why wouldn't they take me back? Why would I ever doubt that? </p><p> </p><p>As I settled into the role of the adviser to the king of Erebor, I was thankful for all the lessons my mother and father had impressed upon me as they aided me in my task. I grew closer with all of the members of the company. I had conversations with each and every one of them, apologizing and explaining why I had run away a year ago. They each forgave me in their own ways, and I forgave them for sending a dwarven scouting party to Rhûn to find me. It's not like I'm an easy person to find. I think I shall be happy here, maybe this is what I need to be able to heal the hurt Echo put me through, to be able to heal enough to see my family again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>